gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Roads in the Netherrealm
The roads of the Underrealm are actually large canyons, carved from the rock by the Gerallini. Stretching for hundreds of miles, these dark caverns are an engineering miracle. Every hundred foot or so, Lightgems are fixed in the ceiling, illuminating the otherwise dark passages. Pillars line the edges of these canyons, holding up the high ceiling. These pillars are usually carved with distances and directions of the nearest grottoes. Though the canyons are obvious, and virtually straight, taking a turn into a lesser canyon can get you lost rather quickly. As well as the major canyons, which traverse the entire realm, there are also many lesser canyons (trails) which lead between each grotto. Canyon of Light The first canyon to be built, the Canyon of Light leads south from the capital city of Liara, all the way past Realmsend. After disecting the Great Caverns, and passing the Lakes of Shara, the Canyon comes to a premature end at the Shadow Barrier, a great gate designed to keep the grottoes away from the Daenorrim warrens. The Canyon of Light is so named for the Lightgems which illuminate the passage. Yellow in hue, the Canyon was the first to be built and illuminated, hence its name. The Canyon of Light is usually very busy with traffic and travellers, and is heavily patrolled. The Myla Canyon Built shortly after the Canyon of Light, this Canyon stretches far to the west, joining the capital city with the distant grotto of Myla. It is expanded frequently, as the Underrealm grows in size, and its name changes according to the furthest destination. Almost as busy as the Canyon of Light, the Myla Canyon shines with a blue hue. The Holy Canyon Originally a group of intersecting tunnels, the Holy Canyon was carved shortly after the discovery of Awl's Tomb. As many pilgrims used to visit the site, it was deemed necessary to create a clear way, to prevent them getting lost. Since then, the Holy Canyon has expanded to reach Saryn. It is also the route which leads to the beautiful Diamond Falls. Not as heavily traversed as the main canyons, it is nevertheless a frequent road for pilgrims and clerics alike. The canyon shines with a red hue, the sacred colour of Melina. The North Canyon The last of the great caverns to be built, the North Cavern stretches from the Myla canyon, and goes north via Milas, to the northernmost reaches of the realm. The North Canyon is not heavily travelled, but is necessary for those who live in the Northern regions. It glows with a blue hue. The Shara Trail An example of a lesser road, the Shara trail extends from the Canyon of Light to the Lakes of Shara and the city of Lenica. Not as high now as wide as the great Canyons, the Shara Trail is illuminated with a white glow (as are most of the lesser trails). The Labyrinth The labyrinth is a vast maze of intersecting caves. Largely unexplored, the Labyrinth is avoided by most Ilman, as it is very easy to get lost. There are tales of Ilman who have wandered around the caves for decades, without finding their exit, only to eventually giveup. Hundreds of myths have built up around the labyrinth, and many claim there is vast treasure at the centre, or a great dragon, or a wizard's Grotto, etc. The tunnels near to Diamond Falls have been widened and iluminated, but after a few miles, the labyrinth passes into a complex maze of ascending and secending tunnels, and travellers are encouraged to keep away. The Underdeeps The Underdeeps are the tunnels and caverns which exist deep under the earth, even further below than the Ilman Netherrealm. Reputedly the home of foul creatures and demons, the Underdeeps are claimed to have been carved by Balzot in the early years of Gaiana. The Underdeeps are accessible in many places, but most entrances are heavily signed and guarded, so as to protect unwary travellers. Category:Ilmanor Category:Netherrealm Category:Roads